Smoke on the Water
by Get Your Southern On Contest
Summary: Full summary inside. Contest Entry 13. Written by Fyremasen Here's where you can find their work just delete spaces: Fyremasen: www. fanfiction. net /u/ 5931166/ FyreMasen


**Get Your Southern On Contest**

**Title:** Smoke on the Water

**Fandom:** Twilight – All Human

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Summary:** Smoke on the Water is an annual barbeque and music festival held in a small Georgia town. It draws crowds from far and wide. Only this year, country star Bella Swan is gonna be the main act. What happens when a couple of good ole country boys win passes to meet her?

**Rating:** M

**Word Count: **4410

**EPOV**

"Edward! Edward!" My little brother Emmett comes rushing into the room hollering.

"Slow down, buddy." I grab his arm when he gets close enough, trying to calm him a little. "What's got you so worked up?"

He's vibrating on the spot. "Bella Swan's gonna be at Smoke on the Water!" he says, louder than he needs to.

I gulp. "Are ya sure 'bout that?" I gotta make sure he knows what he's talking 'bout here. Can't get my hopes up for nothing.

"Yeah, I heard it on the radio. I'mma try to win me a meet and greet with her." I gotta play this cool.

"How ya gonna do that?" I ask him.

"The radio. Every time they play a song by her, the twentieth person who calls in wins." He's smiling like he knows he's got this in the bag.

"Well, don't get your hopes up too big, buddy. I don't wan' cha to be disappointed if you don't get to meet her," I try to caution him, although I'm hoping like crazy he wins this. As his guardian, I'd have to be let back there too, right?

I'm a twenty-two year old GED recipient who has custody of his twelve year old brother 'cause our parents got caught up in the meth scene. Both our parents are doing time and, even when they get out and seem clean, it don't take no time for 'em to jump right back in.

They seem to do okay for a little while, but before ya know it, _bam_, right back in trouble. The last time, I was over eighteen and had a job, so they gave me custody of Emmett and my parents lost all their rights.

We live in the small Georgia town of Thomaston and I work at the local mill to keep the bills paid. It's a good life, nothing spectacular, but we get by okay. Emmett seems happy, so I must be doing something right.

Bella Swan is the local girl who made it big. I didn't know her before then as she was a couple years behind me, but I sure know who she is now. Country star who writes her own stuff and has had her first album go platinum.

I guess it's good that she's giving back.

Smoke on the Water is an annual festival held 'round these parts and gets some great artists performing every year. It's always a good time, but man, the chance to meet her has me keyed up like nothing else.

I'd be happier than a pig in shit if he could snag us a meet and greet.

**~~~~~SOTW~~~~~**

After a long work week, I make sure to go ahead and get our tickets. Just in case Emmett doesn't win the meet up. Either way we're gonna see her perform.

I hear Barbeque Pit Masters is having a competition there this year. The event's held at Bickley's Lake every year and the place is packed with good music and good food. A big ole field with a catfish lake smack dab in the middle.

Just as I'm finishing up paying bills online, Emmett comes rushing through the door. First thing I notice is the absence of hair on his head. Skinned down to the nub.

I put my hand out to stop him from running on past me. "Whoa, hold up there, buddy. What the heck happened to ya hair?"

"It's gettin' warm; I needed a new 'do," he answers with a shrug and continues to his room. I just shake my head.

Kids these days.

The next morning finds me in the yard cutting the grass when, all of a sudden, Emmett comes running out the house, screaming and flailing his arms in the air to get my attention. I cut off the mower so I can hear what's got him so out of sorts.

"Edward, I won, I won!" He's panting from running and practically bouncing up and down in his excitement. I hope he won what I think he did.

"What'd ya win, man?" I ask 'cause I gotta know of it's what I think it is.

"The meet-up!" he all but screams to the whole neighborhood.

I do a little internal fist pump, making sure my face stays schooled in a supportive expression. "Way to go, Em. So gimme the details of what ya won." I pretend I ain't happier than tick on a dog. After all, I still gotta be the cool big brother.

He goes on to tell me that he won two passes for a private meet-up with Bella Swan after her performance and that she'll be autographing stuff for him to have, too.

"I even get my own fifteen minutes with her!" He's over the moon in his excitement and I'm happy he's got something to look forward to. Chances like this don't come 'round often in a small town. Especially for people like us.

"Sounds good, buddy. I got us the tickets already, figure we'll go both days and make a weekend of it." A huge smile breaks out over his face.

I do the best I can with him, but it's gotta be hard, knowing your parents chose drugs over you. I gave up on 'em a long time ago, but I always hoped they'd figure it out one day and get clean for Emmett.

So far it ain't happened.

**~~~~~SOTW~~~~~**

When the weekend finally arrives, Emmett comes in from school ready to go out the door right then. I barely made it in the door myself. "Hold up a min," I tell him while getting stuff out for a shower. "Give me five and I'll be ready."

He pouts a sec before running off to get his things together. I hit the shower real fast and get dressed, calling out for Emmett to load up if he's going with me.

He comes zooming past when I'm 'bout half way to the truck, a bandana tied 'round his head. I don't know what's up with his new look these days, but to each his own I reckon.

We spend the evening listening to different bands light up the stage and trying so much barbeque I think I might be sick. All in all, we have a blast and plan on getting back here first thing tomorrow for another full day and to finally meet Bella Swan.

Emmett prattles on the whole way home. No sooner than he's took a shower and kicked back on the couch do his eyes droop closed. I nudge him on to bed with promises of a full day tomorrow.

It barely feels like I've closed my eyes when he's banging at the door rushing me outta the bed. "I'm gettin' up, just hold your horses," I call out to him. Slowly, I make my way into the kitchen to get the coffee pot started then run and jump in the shower while it percolates.

As I wash, my morning woody makes his presence known as soon as I rub past him. I close my eyes. Maybe I needa take a minute and take care of that, since I'm gonna be meeting Bella today. And, with just the thought of her name, visions form behind my eyelids.

I can't make 'em go away so I do the only thing I can.

I squeeze out a little more soap, then take my dick in hand as I close my eyes again and let the visions flow.

Base to tip.

Her naked body is standing in front of me, water streaming in rivulets down her creamy skin. I reach out and guide her 'round, propping both hands on the opposite shower wall. I tease her slit, rubbing her moisture all over my fingers.

Squeeze and pull.

Lining up, I slide into her in one swift push. Buried to the hilt, I grab her hips and begin to move in earnest.

Back and forth.

Faster and harder.

I pull and tug, tightening my grip as my eyes squeeze shut, keeping the image burning behind my lids. I grab her hips and slam into her over and over 'til she's panting and moaning. The sounds coming from her mouth drive me wild.

Heat and wet surround me as my hand slides faster and faster. My legs start tingling and my balls draw up as I spurt all over the shower wall.

Spent, I lean against the wall, willing the images to fade away.

Like a bucket of ice water thrown over my head, reality crashes back in when Emmett starts banging on the door. "Yo, Edward. Come on man, coffee's ready. We gotta go!"

"I hear ya, buddy. Comin'!" I jump out and get dressed, head to the kitchen for a cup of joe and out the door with a spring in my step and a small smirk on my face.

Today's gonna be interesting.

We arrive and park amongst the other hundreds of cars in a big ole field. This even draws thousands of people from counties all over. We plan once again to eat our weight in barbeque and check out all the bands. Then tonight, Bella finally takes the stage.

After that, we get to meet her. I almost feel like Emmett. A twelve year old kid inside, jumping at the chance to get to talk to a pretty girl.

And she is.

Beautiful really. Legs as long as they come accentuated by the perfect round ass and tits a man can grab. All this is topped by long, mahogany hair and eyes like deep, dark chocolate.

I follow as Emmett leads, seeing anything and everything he wants. I get joy watching him have fun and be a kid. And man, can he put away the food. We eat so much I feel like taking a nap halfway through the day.

After many hours of running 'round checking everything out, it's finally time for the main event. Bella Swan in the flesh. Live before our very eyes.

The crowd around her stage is insane. Thankfully, we get to go backstage and most of these other folks don't.

Emmett and I stand a little further back than either of us wants, but no way am I risking him getting hurt with all these people squeezed around us.

Bella's amazing. She's one of the few who sounds even better in person than on radio.

As she sings her last song of the night, Emmett and I make our way backstage showing the passes we have.

We're led to a little area with a few seats and told to wait there.

After about fifteen minutes, Bella comes back. Her cheeks are flushed pink, and she's a little sweaty. She looks like she just had a good fucking.

I'm begging my dick not to embarrass me and to stay down, but he wants to seek this girl out like she's water and he's a divining rod.

She walks right up to us with a huge smile.

"Hey, are you Emmett?" My brother just looks at her with his mouth hanging open as he nods.

I don't blame him. I'm almost speechless myself. But I figure I better save him some humiliation.

"Yeah, this is Emmett and I'm his brother Edward."

She turns that blinding smile to me. "Nice to meet ya both. Thanks for comin' tonight."

"It was our pleasure. We love your music. Emmett's a big fan."

She looks at me from under those long lashes. "Only Emmett?"

"No! No. Uh, I'm a big fan too," I admit to her.

She turns to Emmett. "You ready for our fifteen minute Q and A?" He nods again and Bella takes his hand and leads him away for the fifteen minutes of alone time Emmett was promised.

Closer to twenty minutes later, they return. I notice Bella doesn't look quite as happy. She actually looks a little pale. I figure it musta been a long day for her and she's prob'ly tired.

A photographer shows up and starts taking pictures of Emmett with Bella and she even pulls me in for a few. Afterward Bella grabs a pen and paper and asks for my email address so she can send us copies of the pictures.

Someone comes and tells Bella it's time to wrap things up. Apparently the local paper is there and needs a minute of her time too. She walks us to the door leading back toward outside and stops me right before I walk out.

"You're an amazing man, Edward, and your brother is so courageous. It's been such a pleasure meeting you both. I hope I can check in from time to time to see how he's doin'?"

Heat flares over me as I figure Emmett musta told her 'bout our parents. Damn! I don't like getting sympathy. Especially from someone like Bella Swan.

I clear my throat from the lump that has settled there. "Uh, yeah, of course. It was our pleasure to meet ya, Bella. Thank you." She gives us both a hug, and whispers something to Emmett and then tells us goodbye.

I lay into Emmett as soon as we get to the car. At first he looks really nervous, but as soon as I start to berate him for telling Bella 'bout Mom and Dad he looks relieved. Then he apologizes and I can't even stay mad when he starts talking about how great meeting Bella was.

**~~~~~SOTW~~~~~**

It's been 'bout a month since the festival and meeting Bella. Emmett's mentioned her at least once a day, especially since we got the pictures a couple of weeks ago. I can barely get her off my mind either, and I've had nearly nightly shower sessions with her face in my head.

I'm so glad it's Friday. It's been a long week and I'm exhausted. Emmett's having a sleepover with his friend and I figure I'm gonna veg out on the couch with a beer and maybe order a pizza.

Instead of a beer and pizza date with my couch, I pull up into our drive to see a Land Rover parked in my spot. I don't know anybody that drives anything that nice, so I have no idea who it could be.

As I step out of my car, the driver's side door of the Rover opens up and out steps Bella. She's dressed to kill me. A button-up tied at the waistline followed by a short little pleated skirt and to complete the look, some cowboy boots adorning her long, sexy legs.

I almost groan.

_What the fuck is she doing here?_

"Um, hi," she says to me looking me up and down. "I was hopin' I could see Emmett today."

I give her a smirk, 'cause I know she's checking me out. Jeans, T-shirt, flannel, rugged work boots and a backwards cap complete the look I'm sporting. Not what I consider a girl-catching outfit, but the way she's eyeing me makes me think otherwise.

"Naw, Em's at a sleepover tonight, but you're welcome to come on in," I say to her, as I unlock the door and sweep my hand in a motion for her to enter.

She sashays by me with a smirk of her own and an extra swing of her hips.

I think I might be drooling.

I pick my jaw up and head to the kitchen, asking if she wants anything to drink. I'm bent over scoping out the fridge so I don't see her come up behind me, but I feel her as she rests her hand on my back peeking 'round my shoulder.

"Yeah, tea sounds good. I miss me some good ole sweet tea when I'm out on the road." She cuts her eyes to me and I feel trapped. She's a cobra and I'm mesmerized by her stare.

I shake my head a little to clear it, and get to work fixing us something to drink. As I reach up in the cabinet to grab some glasses, I feel her hands slide up my back and around to my chest.

I freeze on the spot.

_Don't she know what she's doing to me?_

"Ya know, Edward, I remember ya from when we were younger. I had a bit of a crush on you. 'Course all the girls did."

Nimble fingers undo the couple buttons of my flannel and slide it off my shoulders.

I can only comply; she can do whatever she wants with me.

No sooner than it's hit the floor does she reach for the hem of my tee. Up and over my head it goes. I can't take it no more; I swing around and trap her in my arms, chest to chest. The look I give is one of questions and answers all in one.

_Are you sure you want this?_

_Yes, you can have me._

Her eyes are zeroed in on mine as she draws random patterns on my chest. Then she starts talking, "And now here we are, both adults. You're still the same kind man you always were. Takin' care of your brother and even more handsome than ya was."

She doesn't hesitate a second. She yanks my head down and her lips attack mine. A few gentle slides, before her tongue snakes out and coaxes my lips open. As soon as our mouths have fused, a fire explodes between us.

Passion burns bright and white hot.

I reach my hands 'round to her firm ass and grab hold, lifting her up on the counter behind her, never tearing our tangled tongues apart. My hands immediately go to the buttons of her shirt. Fumbling and shaking from lust, I make slow work of 'em, finally getting my hands on her flesh.

Breaking our kiss, I lean back to look into her eyes once more. A small nod is all the motivation I need to allow my hands to slide from her stomach up and along under her breasts, pulling the cups to her bra down for better access.

Plucking and pinching and rubbing and caressing, I work her into a frenzy. Her hands go to my buckle, then on to my zipper before pushing my jeans and briefs down my legs.

When her hand wraps 'round my length, I almost buckle on the spot. Instead, I take her bud in my mouth and suck 'til she's writhing in front of me.

I lean back and guide her down on the bar, sliding her closer to the edge. With barely any prompting, she raises up while I slip her panties down her legs.

I give her one more searching look.

Her answering grind against my dick is all I need to know; this _is_ happening. With barely repressed lust, I slide my length up and down her slit, coating myself in her moisture.

Oh so slowly, I slide in. She's gripping and enveloping me the whole way.

With hands firmly planted on each shoulder, pulling her to me with every thrust, I begin a relentless pace. Driving in and out of her like it's what's keeping me alive.

Her eyes remain locked on mine and hold so much passion and want. Moans start leaving her lips and when she can't stand it anymore, her eyes finally slide shut from the pleasure.

I can feel her walls start to tighten 'round me.

I only push faster and harder.

"Uh … uh … Edwaaaaard," she moans out my name as the full force of her orgasm hits.

I breathe a sigh of relief and allow my own to spill forth, releasing with a growl. Then I slump over her prone, worn out body placing light gentle kisses anywhere my lips can reach.

After what could be seconds or minutes, as time has no meaning in this moment, I raise up and make eye contact with her.

I just fucked Bella Swan.

And it was the best moment of my life.

Does she know that?

I slowly pull myself out and grab some napkins to clean up with. "Baby, gimme a sec and I'll get ya cleaned up," I tell her, discarding the napkins and headed to the powder room for a wet rag.

She gives me a shy nod.

When I return, she's still laying there on the counter top looking off into nowhere. "Here we go." I carefully clean her up and start looking 'round for her panties. When I find 'em, I dangle 'em off my finger in front of her face.

She snatches 'em from me and slides 'em up her sexy as hell legs. She's yet to speak, so I figure I better start. I know this meant something to me. I gotta know if she felt it, too.

"Bella? We gonna talk 'bout this?" I lean down so I can look into her eyes.

She nods her head. "We are." A slight smile graces her lips.

I wait for her to go on. You can tell she has something to say.

"Edward, that was amazin', " she starts. "I didn't come here for that, but I don't know what came over me. You were just standin' there lookin' so hot, I couldn't stop myself."

Now I'm blushing.

"I came to check on Emmett and, yeah, I knew I'd prob'ly get to see you too, but I never imagined you'd want me. I even tried to prepare myself. For all I know, you have a wife or girlfriend. That day we met has played in my mind over and over. I knew I hadda see how Emmett was since his story touched my heart, but I have to admit, I also hoped to follow through and see if there could be anythin' there … here." She motions between the two of us.

I clear my throat. "Oh, there's somethin' here all right. That was the best moment ever for me." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She swats me and jumps down off the bar.

"Well, how 'bout that tea you promised?" She flutters her lashes.

Ain't no resisting that. I do as I'm asked, and we go into the living room to take a seat on the couch and do some real talking, I suppose.

By the time we're settled in, glasses of tea in our hands, the front door bursts open and Emmett comes barreling through. As soon as his eyes land on Bella, they bug outta his head. Then he looks like he might be sick, 'fore taking off down the hall and slamming his door closed.

"What's up with that?" I wonder. "He ain't even 'posed to be here."

I notice Bella's looking like she's thinking real hard on something, then looks over to me. "Emmett sure looks better. I guess his treatments worked real good, huh? His hair's even growin' back."

"Huh?" I ask 'cause I don't know what she's talking 'bout.

"His treatments, Edward," she stresses the words to me. "I know he said you don't like to talk 'bout it, but he's doin' good, right?"

I just stare at her like the idiot I am.

'Bout that time Emmett comes creeping down the hall, head bowed and looking sad as I ever seen him.

"Miss Bella," he says, still looking at the floor.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asks. We both seem to be a little confused by his demeanor and me even more by Bella's questions.

Something's going on here and I'm totally missing it.

"I'mnotsick," he mumbles out to her. I have no clue what he said.

"What, Em? Speak up, she can't understand ya mumblin'," I say to him, hoping he'll go 'head and spit it out.

He looks up with a huff. "I said, _I am not sick_." He crosses his arms and takes on a face of defiance.

I stand up. "What the heck is goin' on, Emmett? Of course you're not sick. What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

Bella stands too. "You're not sick?" she asks Emmett, her voice barely above a whisper.

Emmett at least looks more ashamed than defiant now. "No, I'm not." He looks at me. "I told Bella I had cancer."

"Why on Earth would ya lie about somethin' like that? I know our parents ain't 'round, but I thought I taught ya better than that."

"I don't know. I just wanted her to remember me and I thought maybe she would even dedicate a song to me or somethin'," Emmett says trying to defend his actions.

I turn to Bella and see she has tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bella, I'm sorry. I had no idea. He's just desperate for attention, I think, since our parents ain't around. I know he's sorry and he _will_ be punished."

"I … I, uh, I have to go. I can't stay here. I know Emmett didn't mean anything, but you have no idea what I've been feelin', worried about the two of you. I lost my mom to cancer."

She starts to rush out the door, but I catch up with her.

"Bella, please wait. He's just a kid. He screwed up, but don't let that ruin what we started earlier."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't hate him. I really don't. But I never should've come here. I should've known not to think I could have somethin' special."

She pulls away and runs. I can't do anything but watch her go.

When I turn around I want to be so angry at Emmett, but I see him crying and looking more guilty than I've ever seen him. Instead I just hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I really screwed up."

"Yeah, you did, but I know you're sorry." I'm honest with him.

Later on, after we've talked things over in detail, and he's gone to bed, I sit and think.

I accepted a long time ago that my parents ain't gonna be around and even when they are, they won't be worth much.

I accepted that I'd need to take care of my little brother, which meant me going to college was off the table.

I accepted that I'd have to put my life on hold and put in hard work to support me and Emmett.

I accepted all this without whining, crying or feeling too sorry for myself.

But this time I'm not accepting shit.

I want Bella Swan.

She wanted me.

And dammit, I'm gonna get that woman no matter what it takes.


End file.
